Dessert
by nancy777ca
Summary: A Dirty Little Secrets snippet


Dessert

They aren't supposed to be here together. Whose bright idea was this? Oh, that's right, her husband. She and Sam had been out in the marketplace getting some food and all of a sudden there were Lee and Dee across the piles of carrots and squash.

Then they were talking. Being pleasant and funny and all the while Kara could feel Lee's eyes on her. She didn't dare look at him for more than a second at a time cause then they would all see and know, and how didn't they know already? They were always sneaking off for time together, time off to wrap themselves in each other and block out the reality of their lives with other people.

Sam was asking something and Kara was nodding and what? Dinner? No! No! By all the Gods, NO! But Kara kept nodding and she thought she even smiled cause if she said no than Sam would know and Dee would know. She risked a glance at Lee and he looked as pale as she did.

Kara can't cook so it's Sam who makes a dinner of roast chicken, potatoes and those stupid frakking carrots.

Dee is all complimentary and polite and Kara thinks that Anastasia Dualla is the perfect wife and she wants to hate her. A deep, irrational part of her does hate Dee because Lee doesn't have to hide being with Dee, doesn't have to only allow himself to brush his foot against hers under the table.

They're all talking, laughing and making small talk about how this new planet was the best home they could have asked for and isn't it coming along so far? Lee and Kara look at each other and she wonders if he's thinking this same thing she is.

He is. The look in his eyes tells her that the only home he knows is that small little cabin where they disappear to for too brief a time. Her mouth is dry and she can't taste the wine she forces herself to drink so she can have something to focus on that's not Lee and his too-full eyes.

Then dinner is over and Anders gets up to make some coffee. He's picked up a few movie discs off some guy who bought out the contraband inventory from the Prometheus black market ship.

Oh, frakking lovely. Stay longer, sure. The guilt throbbing through her makes Kara feel ill and her heart nearly stops when Sam suggests to Dee that she can go into the living room and pick something out to watch.

"Sure. Honey, you wanna come pick something?" Dee asks standing behind Lee's seat.

"Hmm, I'll just finish up my wine here, first. I'll be there in a second," Lee reaches back and covers Dee's hand on his shoulder, giving her a bright smile.

Dee kisses the top of his head and Kara feels genuinely nauseous. She wants to scream out to Dee not to leave Lee alone with her in the small dining room.

Anders is in the kitchen. Dee is in the living room and Lee is staring at her across the table like he wants to drag her onto the furniture and frak her through the plates.

She should get up and go help Dee pick out a movie. She should go into the kitchen and help Sam…well, watch Sam make coffee.

Kara doesn't move. Lee opens his mouth and Kara shakes her head vehemently. "Don't," she whispers. "Whatever you're gonna say, don't."

Sadness flickers in his eyes and Kara feels her own eyes burn. Oh frak, she cannot do this. She gets up to go anywhere that Lee isn't, but he rises with her. He comes around the table and wraps his fingers around her wrist, holding her still. "We can't keep doing this, Kara. Dancing around like this." Lee's fingers stroke her pulse softly and the sensation travels along her arm down to pool between her legs. His mouth is inches away from her own and he's nuzzling her cheek. "Gods, I want you so much. I love you so much, it's frakking killing me, Thrace." His mouth is in her hair and his chest has her pressed against the wall. He never, ever calls her by her married last name.

She wants to shove him away. Kara clenches her fists to hit him but her hands land on his hips and her fingers splay out on the lean bones, remembering how his hips shift and snap as he thrusts into her and, oh Gods, she's so wet and wants to pretend their spouses aren't in the other rooms of her small home so she can wrap her legs around Lee and have him fill her in a way she's never experienced with any other man. When he's inside of her, Lee Adama touches her soul.

His lips are brushing hers slowly. Their eyes are open, searching, making sure it's safe. They're nibbling at each other, panting, not daring to give in fully.

"Stop," she sighs into his mouth desperately.

"No," he growls sliding his tongue into her mouth for less than a second before pulling back and trying to satisfy himself with just sucking on her lips.

"Oh stop."

"No." He reaches between them to cover her between her legs, pressing a finger against the part of her that is screaming for him.

"Stoooopppp," she whispers shaking…oh Gods, coming. He shifts his finger and Kara bites into his shoulder to keep from crying out as her body trembles against him.

"I want you to leave him," he murmurs into her ear, biting softly on the flesh.

She stares up at him in horror and he cups her face, kissing her long and hard one last time before pulling back. "Meet me tonight." His breath is hot and demanding against her face and Kara shakes her head.

"No!" she hisses.

He smiles at her and turns to go into the living room. For a second, Kara hates Lee Adama and feels a beat of satisfaction at his groan of swollen, erect discomfort. She bites back a laugh as she watches him try to shake it off.

The Gods like to amuse themselves with Kara Thrace Anders. As they sit on the couch, Kara between Anders and Lee with Dee on the other side of her husband, Lee presses his thigh against Kara's telling her without words that he knows she'll meet him, because she'll always meet him. Lee Adama owns her soul and knows it. Kara loves him too much to hate him for it. She fears it'll destroy them all someday but when Lee slides his hand between his thigh and hers and tickles the side of her leg lovingly, making her bite back a smile, Kara hopes that day won't be today.

The End


End file.
